JANJI
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: Hal apa yang paling tidak bisa dimengerti dan rumit di dunia ini? Uraraka Ochako punya jawabannya; Perasaan dan cara kerjanya. / "JANGAN MATI!" / "Heeeh? Oi, oi, apa maksud perkataanmu, HAH!" / Kacchako. Spoiler chapter 242-243, mungkin.


Jika ditanya hal apa yang paling tidak bisa dimengerti dan rumit di dunia ini, Uraraka Ochako punya jawabannya; Perasaan dan cara kerjanya.

Walaupun awalnya tidak begitu percaya dengan pernyataan konyol Aoyama di tengah ujian mereka, pun godaan anak perempuan I-A lainnya, Ochako sampai di satu kesimpulan. Dia memang menyukai Deku.

Ochako pikir dia sangat menyukai Deku. Mulai dari raut wajahnya ketika penuh determinasi, wajah seriusnya saat komat-kamit memikirkan sesuatu, hingga ekspresi kagetnya saat Bakugo membentaknya. Ochako sangat, sangat, menyukai Deku.

Tapi apa-apaan perasaan ini?

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Kenapa saat melihat _orang itu_ lenyap tepat di hadapannya bisa sesakit ini?

Ochako pikir dia menyukai Deku. Sangat. Sangat. Menyukai Deku. Bukan Bakugo Katsuki.

Tapi…

Kenapa saat melihat Bakugo Katsuki hancur menjadi debu di tangan Shigaraki, Ochako merasa ikut lenyap?

Ochako tak akan pernah bisa mengerti tentang perasaan dan cara kerjanya.

Ochako juga tak akan pernah bisa mengerti entah bagaimana caranya Bakugo Katsuki diam-diam menjadi faktor tak kasat mata dengan dampak sebegitu besarnya dalam hidup seorang Uraraka Ochako.

Walaupun masih bernapas, tapi Ochako hancur. Mati. Tak berjiwa. Ikut lenyap bersama debu-debu di telapak tangan Shigaraki.

* * *

"-raka! Uraraka!" Ochako tersentak saat tangan anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu mengguncang pundaknya. "Kita disuruh mengganti seragam kita dengan pakaian hero kita." Ochako menatap tiap sudut ruang kelas, sama sekali tidak ada siswa selain dirinya dan Deku.

Ochako kembali menatap Deku, menarik napas perlahan lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aaah~ Aku sangat lelah sampai tidak menyadari semua orang sudah pergi, terima kasih Deku-kun." Ochako beranjak, meninggalkan Midoriya Izuku di belakangnya. Senyumnya jatuh, dan dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Jika Ochako melirik sedikit saja, dia hanya akan membuat Deku tambah khawatir, jadi dia akan tetap berjalan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak bisa lagi tersenyum sepenuh hati.

Bukannya Ochako sengaja untuk berpura-pura, dia sama sekali tak pandai dalam hal berpura-pura, dia malah cenderung berterusterang dan mengatakan apa yang ada juga mengganggu pikirannya, tapi jika tidak begitu, harus bagaimana dia menghadap semua orang?

Samar-samar, Ochako bisa melihat Kirishima dan Kaminari yang tertawa di kejauhan. Ochako menghela napas. Kepergian Katsuki mempunyai dampak yang berbeda-beda bagi tiap orang, Kirishima misalnya, dia tak lagi mewarnai rambutnya. Ah, sejak kapan pula Ochako memanggil Bakugo dengan nama depannya begitu mudah? Ochako tak ingat. Toh, untuk apa mengingat kapan Ochako menyebut nama Katsuki dengan akrabnya jika orang yang disebut saja tak pernah sempat mendengar Ochako memanggilnya dengan nama itu?

Ah, Ochako tak suka ini. Dia kembali mulai mengingat hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan dengan Katsuki. Ochako lelah, dia seringkali mengarahkan arah pandangannya ke meja yang sebelumnya ditempati Katsuki, lebih tepatnya ke arah meja yang posisinya sama seperti yang pernah ditempati Katsuki. Padahal mereka sudah naik kelas dan pindah ruangan, tapi ukuran dan suasana kelas yang mirip sering kali membawa Ochako melirik ke meja itu.

Saat ada orang berteriak, Ochako juga seringkali menoleh ke arah suara hanya untuk mendapati dirinya kecewa karena diam-diam berharap bahwa yang sedang marah-marah itu adalah laki-laki bertemperamen sulit teman masa kecil Deku.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Ochako mendapati dirinya terbangun di malam hari, hanya untuk membuka internet dan menonton kembali pertandingannya melawan Katsuki di festival olahraga kelas I dulu. Dia baru sadar betapa kerennya seorang Katsuki ketika bertanding dengan sepenuh hati, ya dia tahu kalau Katsuki keren, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata memang sekeren _itu_.

Tapi, untuk apa? Dan kenapa? Kenapa Ochako terus mengingat-ingat Katsuki hingga mengganggu aktivitas Ochako sehari-hari?

Ya, kepergian Katsuki tentunya mempengaruhi semua penghuni kelas A, tapi perlahan-lahan semuanya kembali sembuh, pulih, dan tetap menjalani hidup.

Namun, kenapa hanya Ochako yang terlihat tak bisa menerima hal ini? Kenapa hanya Ochako yang sering mendapati dirinya diam-diam mencari kehadiran seorang Bakugo Katsuki? Ochako tidak seakrab itu dengan Katsuki. Ochako juga tidak menyukai Katsuki dalam artian suka yang _suka_. Iya, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**JANJI**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra

**.**

**.**

* * *

" –chako! Ochako-chan!"

Ochako tersentak kaget, sekilas merasa seperti pernah mengalami sensasi yang serupa –déjà vu. Napas Ochako terdengar kasar, masih terlalu kaget dengan suara De – eh? Tsuyu?

"Tsuyu-chan?"

Ochako memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sedikit mengerutkan dahi karena masih merasa bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Banyak hiasan merah, putih, dan hijau. Oh… OH! Ini perayaan natal kelas I-A. Bodoh sekali Ochako sampai melamun di tengah keseruan macam ini. Lagipula apa yang membuat Ochako melamun sedari tadi? Ochako tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat apa lamunannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, malam ini Ochako hanya perlu bersenang-senang!

Memakan kue yang enak-enak, menikmati ocha, mengobrol bersama teman sekelas, memandangi Deku dan Eri-chan, mendengar gerutuan Bakugo, dan yang paling penting, kue yang enak (lagi)!

Ochako tertawa kecil, lalu mendapat pandangan bingung dari Tsuyu yang kedinginan dan mulai masuk mode hibernasinya. Untungnya, Tsuyu tidak tertidur sepanjang perayaan kecil mereka. Ochako benar-benar menikmati malam ini.

Ya, Ochako benar-benar akan menikmati malam ini kalau saja dia tidak mendengar penawaran Todoroki pada Deku dan Bakugo.

Jantung Ochako berdegup dengan irama yang cepat secara tiba-tiba. Kedutan nadi di lehernya sangat terasa dan mulai membuatnya kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya. Apa ini? Kenapa satu detik yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul bayangan yang sangat tidak masuk akal di pandangan Ochako?

Deku yang babak belur, kekacauan yang memusingkan, Endeavor dengan api yang menyala di kejauhan dan Bakugo yang hancur di tangan Shigaraki.

Semuanya berputar dengan begitu cepat di kepala Ochako. Tangan Ochako gemetaran, napasnya pendek-pendek, dunia serasa berputar begitu cepat sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing dan ingin meledak, jauh lebih buruk dibanding pusing yang dirasakannya saat memakai _quirk-_nya melewati batas.

Ochako jatuh membentur lantai. Pandangannya mulai menggelap, tapi sebelum kegelapan menelan Ochako seluruhnya, Ochako masih bisa merasakan sepasang tangan yang mengangkatnya dari lantai.

"Katsuki…"

Ochako juga masih ingat bagaimana jeleknya muka cemberut bercampur marah orang yang mengangkatnya.

"Apa ha?!"

Ochako tertawa mendengar suaranya, entah kalau rintihan kecil macam ini bisa disebut tawa.

Lalu semuanya gelap. Membawa Ochako pada bayangan yang dilihatnya sesaat sebelum terjatuh tadi. Kali ini lebih jelas, dan lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

Terbangun dini hari dengan tubuh berkeringat di tengah musim dingin sama sekali bukan hal yang direncanakan Ochako, terlebih lagi saat dia bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan begitu jelas. _Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya setelah seorang Bakugo Katsuki lenyap menjadi debu_.

Mimpi. Ya, demi apapun Ochako berharap itu memang mimpi, bukan semacam kemampuan yang dimiliki adik laki-laki neneknya yang bisa melihat dan mengetahui hal-hal di masa depan tanpa diminta –neneknya menolak menyebut itu _quirk_, katanya itu kemampuan yang sudah ada jauh sebelum manusia pertama yang mempunyai _quirk_ ditemukan.

Namun, bukannya mengganti pakaiannya (oh, Ochako masih memakai pakaian mirip santa yang dipakainya saat perayaan tadi ngomong-ngomong) Ochako malah mendapati dirinya turun kemudian naik ke bagian gedung asrama yang ditempati anak laki-laki. Ochako menatap tangannya dengan tatapan ngeri seperti baru saja melihat hantu. _T-ta-tangannya baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Bakugo!_

Dan begitu Bakugo membuka pintu dan menghadap Ochako, Ochako membeku dan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, Ochako mulai curiga kalau Bakugo juga punya kemampuan mengendalikan gravitasi dan membuat gravitasi disekitarnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih besar.

Muka Bakugo semakin merengut tak suka, mungkin dia marah karena Ochako mengganggu tidurnya. Ochako sudah mulai bisa merasakan _Baku-rage-aura_ yang menguar dari Bakugo, tapi sebelum kemarahan Bakugo pecah Ochako langsung menghentikan Bakugo dengan mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

"JANGAN MATI!"

Ochako memejamkan matanya juga secara spontan mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan, siap-siap karena menduga bahwa Bakugo akan segera menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Namun, yang didapat Ochako dari Bakugo hanyalah pertanyaan (tentunya dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan sama sekali).

"Heeeh? Oi, oi, apa maksud perkataanmu, HAH?!"

Ochako membuka matanya, mulai memandang Bakugo yang kali ini menatapnya dengan aneh. Ochako segera mengakhiri posisi kuda-kudanya, kemudian menatap Bakugo dengan pandangan tegasnya. Tubuh Ochako mungkin bergerak sendiri saat menuju kamar Bakugo tadi, tapi Ochako tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan mati selama m-"

"Hah? Kau itu bod-"

"BERJANJILAH KAU TAK AKAN MATI SELAMA MAGANG DI BAWAH ASUHAN ENDEAVOR! Oke?"

Kali ini Ochako menatap Kats- eh Bakugo dengan pandangan tegasnya, matanya memancarkan kesungguhan yang tak tergoyahkan. Mungkin, cara yang paling tepat untuk berbicara dengan Bakugo _ya_ dengan berteriak juga. Ochako sangat berharap untuk kali ini saja, semoga Bakugo mau mendengarkannya.

"Jangan mati selama magang," suara Ochako melembut, "apalagi di tangan Shigaraki. Paham?"

"Dasar bodoh." Bakugo membalas tajam.

"Hei!" Mata Ochako membulat mendengar respon Bakugo, semua keseriusan dan perasaan tulusnya malah dibalas perkataaan macam itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu, oke? dan…" Ochako terlihat ingin bicara kembali, tapi Bakugo langsung menghentikannya. "–DAN BERHENTILAH MEMERINTAHKU MUKA BUNDAR SIALAN!"

Ochako mengatupkan mulutnya, sedikit kesal karena dibentak Bakugo, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya cerah begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Bakugo.

"Umm… Jadi… kau janji kan?" Ochako menatap Bakugo dengan mata besar penuh harapnya, "kau janji tidak akan mati di tangan Shigaraki?" Mungkin Bakugo akan menganggapnya gila, tapi demi apapun Ochako sungguh ingin mendengar jawaban Bakugo.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah."

"Janji dulu!"

"Tcih," Bakugo merapatkan giginya, sedikit tidak suka dengan paksaan Ochako, tapi akhirnya dia kembali berbicara. "Aku berjanji. Puas?"

Berbeda dengan Bakugo yang terlihat tidak semangat dan sedikit kesal, Ochako justru melompat kecil karena rasa senangnya. Sehabis ini, Ochako mungkin tak akan protes jika Bakugo benar-benar menganggap bahkan memanggilnya gila. Sepertinya Ochako memang sudah gila, huh?

"Terima kasih…" Ochako menatap Bakugo dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Katsu- EH Bakugo!" Tapi tatapan Ochako pada Bakugo rupanya tak lama karena begitu sadar kalau Ochako sedang menatap Bakugo dengan penampilan bangun tidurnya, "Te-terima kasih…" Ochako langsung tersipu, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengatakan hal-hal _random_.

"Umm… Ramen!"

"Hah?"

Ochako meringis, tak menyangka kalau Bakugo merespon ocehan tak jelasnya, rasanya Ochako ingin mengubur diri saja atau sekalian terbang ke angkasa menembus atmosfer dan tak kembali lagi.

"Umm… ramen…" Ochako kebingungan, "Ya… Ramen! Aku akan memasak ramen!" dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyambungkan ocehan tak jelasnya agar terdengar sedikit masuk akal. "Untukmu! Ramen pedas! Hng… sehabis masa magang nanti. Kau.. mau?" Ochako terdengar tidak meyakinkan, dan wajahnya semakin merona saja. Gila! Dia baru saja menawarkan diri memasak bagi seorang Bakugo Katsuki.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Oke, pertanyaan Bakugo sedikit melukai Ochako, dia memang tidak sehebat Bakugo, tapi masakannya masih bisa dimakan!

Bakugo menatap Ochako dengan tatapan meremehkannya, tapi Ochako tahu dari tatapan mata Bakugo bahwa dia hanya berniat menjahili Ochako.

"U-Uh… tentu saja bisa!" Ochako mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, ke mana saja asal tidak kepada Bakugo yang masih menatap Ochako dengan tatapan tak percaya dan meremehkannya. "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

"La-lagipula…" U-uh, kenapa Ochako seakan kehilangan kata-kata begini, "A-AKU PUNYA RAMEN INSTAN!"

-dan Bakugo tertawa. Uh, habis sudah stok harga diri Ochako.

Eh, sebentar! Bakugo tertawa? Benar-benar tertawa! Ba-ku-go-ter-ta-wa! Hah!

Woah. Woah… WOAH! Ochako tidak tahu kalau manusia bisa punya suara tawa seindah ini.

"Ha –hmp, haha," Bakugo berusaha menghentikan tawanya, sementara diam-diam Ochako berharap dia bisa mendengar tawa barusan lagi. "Ramen instan, sehabis magang. Oke. Ada lagi, pipi mochi?"

"Hah?" Ochako ternganga, tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Bakugo.

"Kau ada perlu lagi? –wajahmu bodoh sekali, tutup mulutmu sialan. Kau mengganggu jam tidurku, tahu."

Oh… Ohhhh… Ochako paham. Bakugo ingin melanjutkan tidurnya rupanya. Ochako meringis.

"Hng, ti-tidak ada lagi. Aku pamit dulu," Ochako berbalik, bersiap turun dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi belum dua langkah berjalan Ochako kembali menghadap Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Uh-" Ochako kembali kehilangan kemampuan berkata-kata.

"Apa ha?"

Ochako menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mengatakan maksudnya memanggil Bakugo. "Umm… Ramen instan. Sehabis magang…"

"Ya, aku tahu." Bakugo menjawab sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"BAKUGO!" Oh tidak! Ochako sama sekali tidak bermaksud berteriak.

"APA LAGI HAH?!" Bakugo balas berteriak sementara Ochako merasa panik dan dengan bodohnya Ochako kembali berteriak.

"SELAMAT NATAL!" Duh, ini kenapa mereka malah saling melempar teriakan?

"Uh, selamat natal, Bakugo. Um.. Dah!" Ochako kembali merona, sementara Bakugo terdiam kaku. Lalu Ochako berlari begitu saja, sebelum suasana berubah semakin canggung dan detak jantungnya tak bisa dikendalikan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ochako menangkup pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh bertingkah seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta begini! Lagipula, hei, Ochako menyukai Deku! Suara tawa Bakugo tadi tidak ada apa-apanya!

Tidak mungkin Ochako langsung menyukai seseorang hanya karena melihatnya tertawa!

Tapi.. Uh… kenapa jantung Ochako berdegup kencang macam ini? Kenapa rasanya dia ingin tersenyum begitu mengingat bahwa dia baru membuat janji lain bersama Bakugo? Memasak ramen sehabis masa magang, uh, kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah kencan?

Astaga, astaga, Ochako tidak mengerti ini! Fokus Ochako, fokus!

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Ochako harus bertambah kuat. Ochako tidak tahu mimpinya itu memang sekadar mimpi atau sebuah penglihatan tentang masa depan, Ochako juga tidak tahu dia akan ada di lokasi kejadian atau tidak, itupun kalau hal itu terjadi, tapi kalau nanti Ochako memang ada di sana maka alasan Ochako untuk terus bertambah kuat akan bertambah.

Ochako harus bisa membantu dan melindungi teman-temannya. Ochako tidak boleh kehilangan siapapun, termasuk Bakugo. Lagipula, Bakugo sudah berjanji bahwa dia tak akan mati 'kan? Ochako juga sudah berjanji akan memasak ramen pedas untuk Bakugo.

Jadi jantung, berhentilah berdebar tak menentu! Dan, hei, kau otak, jangan mengingat-ingat tawa Bakugo lagi, bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

...

**Boku no Hero Academia -karakter dan segala atributnya tetap menjadi Hak Kekayaan Intelektual dari pihak-pihak yang berhak secara hukum. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi apapun dalam pembuatan cerita fiksi penggemar ini selain dari rasa senang karena bisa menuangkan imajinasi dan cintanya sebagai salah satu penggemar yang tentunya juga mencintai Boku no Hero Academia.**

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kemampuan yang dimaksud Ochako di atas adalah semacam kemampuan cenayang atau ramalan, begitu. Kadang dia muncul lewat mimpi, kadang _syushhh_ depan mata gitu aja. Kadang dia bisa diingat, kadang nggak bisa sama sekali dan begitu kejadian, cuma sensasinya yang terasa semacam déjà vu.

Terus, uh, apa ya, ceritanya memang sampai di sini saja. Jadi labelnya komplit. Mungkin akan dibuat dari sudut pandang Katsuki juga, tapi saya nggak janji, utang saya masih banyak, HAHA. Dan mari doakan agar tugas akhir saya selesai dan saya bisa segera menimang gelar sarjana muda, Amin. /woi

Kritik dan saran yang membangun pun ocehan mengenai cerita diterima dengan senang hati!

Mohon maaf karena sepanjang cerita banyak ditemukan ketidaksesuaian tokoh dan karakternya serta kesalahanpenulisan lainnya.

Terima kasih!

**Salam, Vi'keesha Keilantra**

**22/09/2019**


End file.
